


Larry smut

by idkwhattoputbutimalarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwhattoputbutimalarrie/pseuds/idkwhattoputbutimalarrie
Summary: Louis is tired of the rumors so he fucks Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Larry smut

**Author's Note:**

> okay hey guysss this is the first smut I’m writing.. I might try to put this on Wattpad so my username is louisuidiot2888 if you wanna check it out on there idk if it’s gonna be deleted!!  
> 🏃🏽♀️💨 anyways idk how to write on here so don't blame me✋😫 ALSO THE DIOLAG IS SO BAD LMAOO IT WAS SO CRINGY TO WRITE

————————————————————————  
Summary:  
Louis misses Harry a lot because of their tight (😏) schedule. The article makes Louis mad enough to take it out on Harry.  
————————————————————————  
Louis and Harry haven't had a day alone together in forever, so I guess you can say that they're sex starved. It has been heck tic for a while especially with Harry's new stunt with Olivia (which was oBvIouSlY getting Louis pissed off already) and his movie filming. Louis was jealous to say the least and mad cause he couldn't go out with the love of his life. When he sat at home watching tv and scrolling through his phone he came upon the new article about Harry and Olivia getting engaged that included Harry getting down on one knee AND reciting Shakespeare? 

"What the actual fuck is this" Louis sneers to himself while looking shaken with disbelief from the media and how stupid they were. He closed the app and texted Harry.

Harreh❤️: Harry!! Look what they're saying.

Louis then closed his phone to take a breather, he got up to get some beer from the fridge. When he returned to his phone he saw a message pop up on the screen.  
————————————————————————  
Harry's POV:  
"What did Lou just text me?" I asked myself. When I look down to my phone I couldn't believe what he sent. Media nowadays is disgraceful and I'm sick of it but I'll text my manager later. Right now I just need to get home to Louis cause I feel horrible. I quickly say bye to the cast and the directors. I was just helping them around a bit since I finished my scene plan already. I made my way to the car and drove for a bit hoping no one could see me. I got my body guard to look around while i waited for the "okay". Once he signaled I rushed my way inside and shut the door. As soon as I put the shoes next to the mat I thought "wait I don't have anything to do tomorrow.." I made my way into the kitchen where I see my beautiful Lou standing there with 2 beer bottles around him while he's chugging at the 3rd. He looked up and we locked eyes, god he's gorgeous. He put the beer bottle down, got up, and shoved his lips on mine. I was a bit taken aback but not at all surprised, I know how he gets when he sees shit like this on the internet. I stumbled back a little. After a few more minutes of kissing, he bit on my bottom lip as I tangled my hands in his hair that needed to be cut so bad. I turned us around so my back hit the marble counter. He pushed his small hands off my chest and I opened my eyes confused. He took my hand without a word and lead us to the couch that perfect for 2 people (😏) 

"Haz what the fuck was that article?"

"I don't know, I never did anything like that I feel horrible Lou."

"You should be"

"Come again love?"

"You heard me."

And oh boy Harry knew he was in for something.

Harry couldn't look into his eyes anymore, he surged forward and had a tight hold on the back of Louis neck. Louis immediately pulled away and put pressure on Harrys dick seeing it harden. Harry lolled his head back in pleasure because Louis hand jobs were amazing and he had barley even started. They both knew that they wanted this so much but Louis liked foreplay a lot. Sometimes Harry was a fan of this but right now.. he was desperate. Louis was already shirtless and working harry with one hand. So once Harry got the memo he started ripping off his own clothes. Once both of them were out of their shirts Louis stopped to take off his pants. At the same time Harry just had to watch as Louis hooked both his boxers and pants with his fingers and push them down at the same time making his big thick cock spring out. Harry watched on as Louis took his time swiping over the head and working himself teasingly. Pre-cum was dripping down his shaft as he twisted his wrist letting out a little moan. By this time Harry was throbbing and it was painful. He pulled down his pants and groaned as the cold air hit his dick. Louis was panting and threw himself back onto the longer part of the couch. Harry was still in a bit of shock but Louis went on and grabbed both of Harry's wrists and pinned them onto the arm rest. Harry tried to reach up and kiss him but Louis pulled away. He started rutting his hips down, Harry let out a silent moan as Louis pace began to get harder. Harry just had to take it. 

"You must like this you slut, letting people think about you with Olivia. You whore, you really think that I would just let that go?"

Harry moaned at Louis words

"Yes Lou-u I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor- uh uh uuuhh" 

"Take it bitch, you're just a little slut, my lovely little thing you are aren't you? My little toy that I use to get off and nothing else. If I told you to do something you would get down on your knees cause your such a slut for me hm?"

Louis grabbed his chin with one hand bracing next to Harry's head with the other.

"Answer me. Am I right?"

Harry nodded quickly as Louis began to stop.

"Lou.. Lou why'd you stop?"

"Harry I don't think you deserve this just yet"

He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled his upstairs and knocked him back on the door, slamming it closed. Harry slid down cause he knows what is gonna happen already. In between their busy schedule they made time for quickies before bed. Louis slapped his dick on Harry's cheek a few times. Harry flushed, he was waiting and needy for it.

"Open up babe"

Harry opened his mouth submissively, looking up while Louis planted his dick on Harry's tongue and pushed in half way a few times. Harry was desperate and tried to touch himself, Louis noticed and lifted Harry up. 

"Since you wanna be a whore and touch yourself go sit on the bed and wait."

Harry scrambled up and jumped on the bed. He put his hands up next to the bed head. Louis left the room and quickly came back with the ropes.

"Lay on your stomach baby"

Harry got a bit confused as to what Louis was doing but complied. Louis took the rope and tied each of his hands and feet to the bed posts. Harry whipped his head around to Louis sitting up next to Harry's right leg with a devilish smirk on his face. He started drawing light patters on his calf up to Harry's ass. He smacked it once and Harry winced. He started massaging the light red mark right after.

"Lou what are you do- uuhhh"

Louis rubbed his rough fingers over Harry's hole.

"Don't speak"

Harry rested his head back down on the pillow. His dick was hurting his by now and he wanted a release. He knew he would get in trouble if he tried to get friction from the bed so he just had to lay there.

"I can't believe what they're saying about you.. your mine and only mine."

Harry wanted to start cause he was withering under Louis, but he somewhat still felt bad.

"Please Lou take it out on me, please I'm yours no one else's"

"Louis grabbed the lube from the nightstand and started slicking up his fingers. He got his index finger and slowly sinked it in. Watching it all disappear up to the knuckle. Harry moaned in anticipation. Louis looked at him and took his chin, Harry had lust blown eyes. 

"Take it so good for me, so good"

Harry moaned again as Louis kept thrusting his finger in and out at a fast pace. Harry was helpless he tried to move but he couldn't with the ropes.

"Uh uh oh uh ohhh right there Lou"

"Yeah you like that babe? So tight for me. Only me right babe?" Louis leaned into Harry's ear, "Only I can use you like this, make you feel this good." brushing against his ear each time he spoke. Harry groaned as he felt Louis put another finger in.

"Use your words love"

"yes YES LOU YES PLEASE"

Louis was repeatedly pounding into Harry's prostate with 2 fingers now.

"Do you want a 3rd one? Only sluts act like this for fingers"

"please" Harry whimpered.

Louis took out his fingers out because he wanted to see Harry beg some more.

“beg for it whore”

“PLEASE PLEASE I NEED IT SO BAD PLEASE MAKE mE cum UGH.”

“Hmm I’m gonna need more than that love”

“uhG please please PLEas I can’t- please Louis I’m begging you”

Harry tried to get up but the ropes were restraining him. He started to thrash around but Louis quickly put an end to it by slamming Harry by his hips on the bed. Louis wanted to tournament him so he just got up and left. 

“AaaHhHH LOUIS PLEASE”

“Love I’m gonna be back give me a few”

He walked out the room leaving Harry there with his leaking cock with nothing to do but pant.

After about 5 minutes Louis came back with a vibrator that was kinda short. Harry saw it and moaned at the sight of it because he knew he was getting something now. Louis walks over and took the ropes off Harry’s feet leaving his hands. Harry got up and sat leaving his hands somewhat behind him.

“Louuu cmon”

“Hold on Harry, get on your knees for me a sec babe”

He complied and got on his knees still wondering where Louis is going with this.

“There you got that’s good for me”

Louis says as he is strolling Harry’s shoulder. At the same time he was reaching for Harry’s balls with the vibrator in hand. He switched it on and put it in between his balls and cock.

Harry’s moans where ripped out of his throat.

“AUH LOU- LOUI”

He couldn’t even express how he was feeling. This bliss and euphoria, a thin spread of sweat coated his body. He shook a bit making the vibrator fall out. He stopped and looked back up and Louis who had furrowed him eyebrows and looked down at the vibrator.

“What did you do love? Couldn’t handle it?”

Harry panted and had a sorry look on his face.

Louis grabbed him by his chin again and patted his face before giving it a harsh slap. Harry didn’t want to enjoy it as much as he did.. Louis could tell so he smacked him again.

Harry tried moving his hands again but it was no success. Louis saw him struggle and picked up the vibrator. He waved it around Harry’s face. 

“Haz you look so needy for it.. do you need it? You need this love?”

“mmm yes lou please”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeh Louis cmon please please please” he was grinding down on the bed for a release. Louis smacked him thigh and roughly pulled him down by them to where Louis dick entered Harry’s hole immediately. They moaned in unison.

“Oohhh Harry your so tight babe”

“UUHH PLEASE LOU FASTER”

Louis went fasted and fast and a few minutes past he was pounding into him rougher than with his fingers. Harry was shaking under him. Cock bouncing on his stomach after each thrust. The position can make you see Louis dick in Harry’s stomach. Louis moved one of his hands off Harry’s thigh and put it on him stomach feeling the bulge come up and down at his speed. This implemented him to go faster. Harry’s moans were uncontrollable at this point, he was a mess. Louis smacked him more and more each time harry made a noise. The only thing you can hear is slapping and the little mewls coming out of harry. Louis grunted as he was about to cum. Harry was struggling once again with the ropes but came untouched. Louis moaned as he came into Harry.

“Lou Lou oh lord Louis that was so good” Harry panted comign down from his high”

“I know, I’m sorry baby did I hurt you, god I’m a bitch for that”

“No babe you did amazing I loved it”

Louis untied the ropes and god up bringing Harry a wet towel and wiped both of them down with it.

“Does my love wanna take a bath or wait for tomorrow?” Louis says calmly.

“Tomorrow” Harry made grabby hand as Louis chucked the towel into the corner and grabbed Louis’ hands. They fell asleep together cause they wore eachtoher out.  
—————————————————————————-  
That was it hope you guys liked it!! Don’t steal my work please😠😠


End file.
